princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Elika
Elika (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is the young barefoot princess of the Ahura, servants of Ormazd, god of light, and guardians of the Tree of Life. She accompanies and protects the Prince in their quest to rid the land from Ahriman's corruption. Her magic powers replace the Sands of Time from the previous trilogy and even surpass them, saving the prince from death and helping him navigate the world. The Prince is going to collaborate with Elika in order to bring down his enemies and remove the land's corruption. Also, while the Prince cannot get new weapons or health upgrades, the player can upgrade Elika's powers by collecting light seeds after an area has been healed. These powers allow the Prince to access new areas. There are a total of 1001 light seeds. Elika's Powers Elika has magical powers after her father resurrected her, releasing Ahriman inexplicably. She is unsure of how she got these powers, though it's possible Ormazd gifted her with them. Elika is able to purify corrupted fertile grounds, use her magic to save the Prince in dangerous situations such as a lethal attack from a boss or enemy or a fall from a great height, aid in his reaching of locations such as jumps between distant ledges and pillars. She is also able to use the four types of plates located throughout the game. After collecting enough light seeds she needs to return to the temple to gain new abilities and use plates. Elika is apparently dependent on light seeds after each purification of a fertile ground explaining she doesn't know why but she needs them. She is also capable of destroying the black gates guarding the way to the fortresses of the Corrupted after all four fertile ground in their area have been healed. She is also able to destroy\free the corrupted from Ahriman's influence. Personality Elika is initially closed off and defensive around the Prince, not revealing anything about herself unless absolutely necessary. However, she gradually begins to reveal more about her past and the current situation as her trust in him builds throughout their journey. She is quite knowledgeable on both the Corrupted and Ahriman as well as the use of her powers, explaining the backstory of every location and Corrupted in detail. She is unwilling to accept the Prince's insistence that she should give up saving her father. And although the Prince tries to encourage her, Elika soon shares his doubt about rescuing her father. Elika's personality becomes friendlier as the game progresses and she states that she is beginning to like the Prince more and more and would be greatly saddened to lose him. Elika believes not all the corrupted are pure evil, which is evidenced when she attempts to get the Warrior to turn against Ahriman and her defense of the Hunter when the Prince speaks ill about him. She also defends her father against the Prince's insults in their conversations, even as he becomes more corrupted, attempting to make him see reason and free him from the Corruption. Elika is proven right about the Warrior when in their final battle he throws them to safety before his destruction and she hopes he found the peace he never found in life. The Hunter is not treated as highly, but after defeating him, she does speak to him gently and releases him from Ahriman without much of a fight and hopes he has found peace as well. Elika's father is not freed due to his jumping into the corruption before she had a chance to release him. The Alchemist is treated less kindly by Elika because he betrayed the Ahura and created machines and monsters for use by Ahriman and attempts to say a good line for his demise which the Prince criticizes. She hates the Alchemist's machines and wishes to destroy them after Ahriman is sealed once again. The Concubine is outright hated by Elika because she is insane, attempting to drive a wedge between her and the Prince, as well seducing the Prince (Elika may be jealous here) Elika destroys her quite gladly. 'Character Development/Appearance' Elika looked quite different in the early stages of the development of Prince of Persia. She had long white hair, thin strap sandals as opposed to bare feet, and wore a red top. Elika also had a pair of daggers. The early Elika is seen in the first leaked screenshots of the game. In Prince of Persia Epilogue after finishing the game, the prototype appearances of the Prince and Elika are unlocked. In her normal skin she is wearing a torn shirt, brown pants down to her knees, and no shoes or sandals (barefoot). She also has two other alternate skins. One is Jade from Beyond Good & Evil where she is wearing a cropped top, a green jacket, and green pants. Her other skin is Farah from the Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time games where she has her hair in a ponytail and is wearing a red skirt and shantal. All of her skins show her midriff, her normal one being the one which shows the least. There are also several modded skins made by players. 'Quotes' 'Gallery' ' 112508 persia t.jpg 123.jpg 13a.jpg 67619.jpg 67620.jpg 69-1-.jpg 945941 20080528 screen002.jpg E3-2008-prince-of-persia-4-screens-20080715053143016 640w.jpg Elika.jpg Elika1.jpg Elika Jade.jpg Elika Jade.jpg 1280×720 .jpg Elika Jade.jpg 1280×720 .png Elika POP 07.jpg Elika at Prince of Persia - The Fallen King.jpg Elika close-up 01.jpg Elika escaping her people - Artwork.jpg Elika healing a fertile ground.jpg Elika magic.PNG Elikablu.jpg Elk.jpg Epilogue artwork icon 05.png IMG 1463 (2).jpg PoP Screenshot.jpg Pop concept051.jpg Pop concept078.jpg Prince&elikared.jpg Prince&elikavscorruption.jpg Prince-of-persia-20081126005253698 640w.jpg Prince and Elika.jpg Prince and elika.jpg Prince of -Persia Elika.jpg Prince of persia holding elika display.jpg PrinceofPersia2008-12-1204-45-54-38.jpg The Sands of Time Alternate Skins.jpg Xcn7mt.jpg after_bath_by_zilerwolf-d4n3vtd.jpg contest__his_guardian_angel_by_xmencykewolvei-d4sh17y.png Darkness_Comes_by_lunarsparks.jpg ' 'Trivia' *There are 3 unlockable Alternate Skins for Elika in the game, these skins includes Farah, Jade and Elika's prototype skin. *Elika means, "Pelican of God". *In the beginning of the game, the Prince is constantly chasing Elika, but after the 3rd fight with an Ahura Soldier, Elika is chasing the Prince. Category:Allies Category:Prince of Persia Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Sands of Time Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Prince of Persia: Prodigy Characters Category:Alive Category:Deceased